littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Suicide Whale
The Suicide Whale is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 18th case of the game. It is the sixth and final case set in Aurora Hill. Plot On the final day of the Auction House, Roger Allen reported that a woman had been found hanged at the top of the Polaris Tower. There, Jason and the player found Hollychic services employee Cecilia Esposito dead, apparently someone hanged her with the rope on the top of tower under the final command from Black Whale. The five people were labelled as suspects: Juliet Yamashita (highschooler), Angela Seymore (chef of police), Louis Adams (auction owner), Phil Bulkin (video games inventor), and Terry O'Neill (museum director). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player found the diary and finally discovered that Phil's brother, Philip Bulkin, who killed his parents and committed suicide to avoid being arresting like Nicola, Eden and Rachel, too. They learned that someone is planning to cleansing the society by creating Black Whale and commanding the kids to do bizarre things. All of sudden, The Harvester attacks Jason, who shoot it at him. As the killer leave, the mask was dropped, it looks like the kid is behind the suicide game. Near the hanged body, the team found Chief Seymore's pistol, forcing them to flag her as a suspect. Later, the team stopped Leon Kingsford and President Dawson from selling Perseus for their buyers during the investigation. Later, the team convinced Judge Westley's brother, former Judge Hans Westley (Bill Camp), who postpone his retirement to keep his sister's career after the trial of Cecilia's killer. They later found enough evidence to arrest high school student Juliet Yamashita for the murder. Initially angered over the accusation, Juliet admitted to the murder and being one of The Harvester's cult. Cecilia approached Juliet about her suspicions on the Black Whale game is too dangerous. She then chocked her neck with a rope and hanged on the top of the tower to silence her. In order to take The Harvester's secret within the grave, Juliet tried to commit suicide by drinking poison. But Juliet was saved after the team gave her the antidote to her poison. In court, she revealed that The Harvester had been commanding the kids through the Black Whale to kill someone and committed suicide, just like three killers were died, so that plan will cleansing the society and forget his traumatic childhood past. She also revealed that Phil Bulkin is actually The Harvester all along when he used as the high school kid under his command to do all the deadly games for kids. Westley sentenced Juliet to 7 years in jail in order to arrest Phil Bulkin. During Curse of the Black Whale (6/6), Louis declares that Perseus has been sold to Terry O'Neill, but the team stopped the proceedings to arrest Phil Bulkin for being The Harvester and the Black Whale's creator. Resisting arrest, Bulkin took Mandy hostage and steals Perseus picture while wearing The Harvester cloak. Velia and the player found Louis at the base of the tower, as well as the Black Whale plans and the list of cult followers. Per Gaubert and Velia, they showed that the Black Whale's last task was ordered by La Legion, which revealed that Bulkin will kill Mandy Bowes and committing suicide in order to escape police custody. Velia and the player went to the tower to save Mandy and arrest Phil. Phil refused to listen to their warnings and tries to take Mandy's life with him, but Juliet rushed to saves Mandy from death. However, Juliet was pushed from the top of tower to death by Phil, which the team prompting to arrest him. In the court, Phil revealed to be the Black Whale creator and used to command those kids and teenagers to do the harmful bizarre acts. Although he managed to claimed Nicola, Eden, Rachel, Juliet, and Philip's (his younger brother's) souls and takes them into the hell, he failed to killing Mandy and kills Juliet instead for telling about his truth. He was used for his being bullied at high school and suffered from PTSD after severed beaten up by the kids. So, he joined Angels of Death as a cult member known as The Harvester and create the Black Whale deadly game and managed to make his brother Philip murdering his parents and committed suicide. After that, this acts sends Judge Westley chilling on her spine and angrily sentenced Phil Bulkin to life in jail for his crimes after the Black Whale game was banned and shut down for good. Meanwhile, Jason and the player talked to Chief Seymore about Phil's corruption. Seymore pointed them to the Polaris Auction House auditorium for more clues about Phil. They found checks which (per Bryon and Naseem) proved that Phil had been bribed several times by a certain La Llorona, the weeping ghost woman. Phil refused to talk about La Llorona since La Legion had threatened to kill him. In the auditorium, the team found a death threat on a plank that (per Leonor) revealed that La Llorona belonged to the Mexican town, La Vena. Seymore and the player informed Carter Griffin about a mysterious La Llorona. Later, Chief Seymore told Velia that Leon declared Perseus as the posthumous sold for Terry O'Neill and the children receive psychotherapy in the psychiatric institution. Furthermore, El Terror may be related to the scarewear program and Jessica Cassidy's murder, not Harry Jamieson, who's committed suicide in the jail year ago. After Mandy and the player watched Carter Griffin's swearing in as SDU's sheriff, the team headed to La Vena, which was terrorized by La Llorona. Summary Victim *'Cecilia Esposito' Murder Weapon *'Rope' Killer *'Juliet Yamashita' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats rock candy. *The suspect rides a yacht. *The suspect uses cocaine. *The suspect wears blazer. *The suspect's blood type is A+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect rides a yacht. *The suspect wears blazer. *The suspect's blood type is A+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats rock candy. *The suspect rides a yacht. *The suspect wears blazer. *The suspect's blood type is A+. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats rock candy. *The suspect rides a yacht. *The suspect uses cocaine. *The suspect wears blazer. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats rock candy. *The suspect uses cocaine. *The suspect wears blazer. Killer's Profile *The killer eats rock candy. *The killer rides a yacht. *The killer uses cocaine. *The killer wears blazer. *The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Curse of the Black Whale (6/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Aurora Hill Category:Copyrighted Images